The True Leader of Gym Eight
The True Leader of Gym Eight is the 19th episode of Zach's Kanto Journey Season 2. Plot As a warning: This episode will be much darker than any of my other episodes. Of any of them. It contains violence, guns, blood, and death. You have been warned. The episode starts off on a rainy day. A twelve-year old girl with bright green eyes, brown hair tied into pigtails, and a long blue nightgown on is seen talking in a forest to a fourteen-year old Jeremy Willsone. Jeremy: Come on Mal! You've got to join us! The little girl shakes her head adamantly. Girl: I don't want to! You know this is wrong! Jeremy: Malary, listen to me. This is very ''important. You need to listen to me. Tears start to form in Malary's eyes, and she shakes her head and screams. Malary: NO! I DON'T WANT TO! Footsteps can be heard pounding on the leaves, and Jeremy grips his sister roughly. Jeremy: You ''will and you will like it! Malary: NO! ZACH! HELP ME! ZAAAACH! A thirteen-year old Zach bursts through the leaves, and Jeremy suddenly draws a gun on him. Nothing big, just a pistol. But it freezes Zach in his tracks. Zach: You wouldn't dare! Not to your own brother! Jeremy: I do dare, Zachy. Jeremy shifts his aim to Zach's shoulder, and shoots at him. Malary breaks free of her brother's grip, and runs to Zach's side as he's shot. Zach falls down, screaming in pain, as Malary tries to comfort him. Malary: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BIG BROTHER! Jeremy brings the iron sights onto Zach's head. Jeremy: I do what I have to to survive. To protect the secret of Team Rocket. Jeremy pulls the trigger as Malary screams and jumps in front of Zach. The bullet penetrates her chest, and blood erupts from the hole. She looks down numbly, then falls limp, getting paler by the second. Jeremy pales, then begins to run. Zach's eyes are wide with shock, as he stares at Jeremy. He looks down at Malary, as she breathes her final breath, and her eyes become devoid of life. Zach looks at Jeremy, his eyes widened with anger. Zach: YOU KILLED HER! YOU PIECE OF TAUROS CRAP, YOU KILLED HER! Zach runs after him, and Jeremy tries to reload his gun, but Zach lunges at him and grabs him by the ankles. Jeremy falls down, losing his gun and his ammunition. Jeremy: Get off of me! Zach: YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED OUR SISTER! Zach punches Jeremy in the jaw, and a resounding crack is heard, as Jeremy's jaw dislocates. Jeremy: Yu'll puy fur that, Zuchury! Jeremy knees Zach in the rib cage, and pushes him off, then kicks him in the temple hard, knocking Zach out for a brief second. Immediately Jeremy begins to run, and Zach stands up groggily. Zach: I... I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU! Jeremy looks back for a brief instant, then keeps on running. As all of Zach's energy depletes, he falls unconscious onto the wet ground, blood gushing out of his shoulder. Suddenly, the scene changes to present Zach bolting up in his bed, screaming. He grabs his temples, and begins to massage them. Zach: It was just a dream... Just a dream... But Zach knew it was more than that. Ever since his encounter with Jeremy a week ago, he couldn't stop having the same dream over and over. But he knew it wasn't fiction. It was the moment that had played in his mind for a year after it happened, the day Malary sacrificed herself for him to live. She hadn't wanted to train Pokemon, just help around the house. She'd had no way to defend herself when Jeremy kidnapped her into the woods, trying to force her into Team Rocket. Zach had realized her bed was empty when he checked her room at 8:00 to see if she was reading. By then, it was nearly too late. Zach rocks back and forth in his bed slowly, trying to ease it out of his mind. Once calmed down, he gets up out of bed, he brushes his teeth and changes clothes. He then walks out of the hotel he and Kevin were staying in, courtesy of Viridian City locality for freeing them. The gym was supposed to finally open back up today, and Zach had every intention of challenging it. Kevin, however, had every intention of room service all day long. Zach walked along the road to the gym, and as the doors opened, he wondered who the gym leader really was. No one would tell him, but he assumed the leader had to be extremely powerful. As fit, he had brought the six Pokemon he'd had with him the longest. Ivysaur, Primeape, Poliwhirl, Scyther, Rhyhorn, and Haunter. Looking at Ivysaur, who had come out of the hotel from his own room (the hotel apparently gave rooms to Pokemon too), he knew he would win. He tightened his hands, a confident gleam in his eye, and a sly smile as he walked into the gym. He immediately noticed that the color scheme had been changed to a more sleek white color. On the far end, in the blue platform, is a trainer with spiky orange hair and light brown eyes. He has a black zip-up jacket on with brown cargo pants. ???: You must be Zach. Zach: Yeah. ???: I've been awaiting your arrival. I've heard you're a strong trainer... But do you have what it takes to defeat me? Zach: One question before we start... What is your name? ???: My name? That's a simple question. Must not have much of a mental capability... My name is Blue. Zach: That's an odd name. At this, Blue's eyes flare. Blue: My name is no odder than yours. Zach: Whoa, calm down man. I'm just saying that I've never heard a guy with a name like that. Blue: Yeah, whatever! Alright, 6 on 6 battle! Are you ready? Zach: I am pumped! Blue: Go, Exeggutor! Zach: Go, Scyther! The two Pokemon land on the battlefield, and both trainers grin, anticipating an exciting match. Scyther claps his two scythe-like arms together, and Exeggutor grins stupidly. The referee holds both hands up, then brings them down. Referee: Let the battle commence! Blue: Psychic! Zach: X-Scissor! Exeggutor's eyes glow blue, and he slings Scyther into the air, but Scyther manages to break free just in time to avoid being smashed into the roof, and his scythe-like arms glow a bright green as he slices Exeggutor in an X. Exeggutor stumbles backwards, taking a great deal of damage. Exeggutor lets loose a bunch of green spores, aimed at Scyther. Scyther quickly flies upwards, avoiding the spores as they settle back down. Exeggutor glares at Scyther, then lets loose a volley of white seeds, which leave blinding trails as they come closer to Scyther. Scyther runs along the walls, and each one lands closer and closer behind him, until he finally leaps off the wall, and one lands directly where he was. Scyther flies straight into Exeggutor, slicing with his wings. Exeggutor's eyes close on all three of his heads, and he falls unconscious. Exeggutor: Exegg... Utor... Blue: Good job, Exeggutor. Come on back. Blue recalls Exeggutor, and sends out his next Pokemon. Blue: Arcanine, let's show them pure power! Arcanine launches into battle, roaring confidently. Zach looks at him, bemused. Zach: I thought Gym Leaders only specialized in one type? Blue: Not me! The league said I could use multiple types if I felt like it! Zach: Well, fine by me! Scyther, Aerial Ace! Scyther zips towards Arcanine, who has a confident gleam in its eye. Blue: Fire Blast! Zach: Veer up! Scyther attempts to fly higher, but the Fire Blast is too fast, and hits him directly, sending Scyther flying into the wall, smoke rising from his body. Zach: Scyther! Scyther collapses from the wall, eyes glazed. Scyther: Scyy...ther.... Zach recalls the unconscious Scyther, and sends out his next Pokemon, Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn leaps into battle, growling at Arcanine. Blue: Alright! Close Combat! Arcanine launches towards Rhyhorn, who slams his feet into the ground, sending a flurry of stones into Arcanine's underbelly. The large fire Pokemon bellows in pain, and falls on his side, unable to finish the move. He jumps back up, growling in anger. Zach: Magnitude! Rhyhorn slams into the ground, causing cracks to appear and random pieces of earth to jut out of place, creating a highly uneven battlefield. Blue: Ice Fang! Arcanine's teeth turn a frosty blue, a high contrast to his regular colors, and he launches around the battlefield towards Rhyhorn. Narrowly regaining his balance each time he nearly slips, he finally reaches Rhyhorn, only to be hit in the face by a direct Rock Blast, which causes him to whimper in pain. Rhyhorn follows up with a Horn Attack, which finally defeats the Arcanine. Blue recalls him, then seems to ponder his next choice, before grabbing a Poke Ball. Blue: Alright, Sandslash, let's have it! Sandslash launches out into battle, and almost immediately begins hammering the ground, which causes the entire field to become level. Zach: How- Blue: Use Earthquake! Sandslash launches at Rhyhorn, and lands right in front of the Pokemon. Slamming its fists into the ground, it causes Rhyhorn to go flying, at which point it jumps into the air, using Metal Claw to deal massive damage on its underbelly. Rhyhorn falls unconscious immediately after the onslaught, and Zach recalls his Pokemon, a grimace on his face. He grabs his next Pokemon's Poke Ball, and slings it into battle. Zach: Haunter, you've got this in the bag! Blue: You think I don't see what you're doing? You're trying to trick me into using Ground-type moves on a Poison-type with Levitate! Not gonna happen! Zach: Fine by me! Haunter, Shadow Ball! An orb of darkness appears in Haunter's hands, and he launches it at Sandslash, doing a lot of damage. Sandslash, on the other hand, attacks in a rage, using Crush Claw, which fades right through Haunter. Haunter grins, and his eyes turn blue. Sandslash looks deep into his eyes, and falls asleep almost immediately. Haunter then encases Sandslash in a red glow, and begins to absorb health from him. Sandslash screeches, then writhes around on the ground until snapping awake, and launching a Metal Claw into Haunter's face. Haunter, stunned, goes flying back a good distance until finally leveling himself out. Once leveled, Sandslash leaps at him, claws shining a deep black, with a large dark aura around them. A ball of black energy forms in his hands, and Sandslash slices Haunter's face just before he can release his attack. Haunter, dazed, unleashes the attack wildly, and it misses Sandslash by several inches. Haunter falls flat on the ground, unconscious. Blue: Well, that leaves you with 3, me with 4. How are you gonna deal with that, Zachy boy? Zach's eyes go wide, and he has a flashback to the night. Jeremy shooting Malary. Zach running after him. Jeremy escaping. It all flashes through his mind, and he freezes. Blue: Zach? Hello? Zach's eyes turn back to normal, and his mind is back in the present. He quickly grabs a random Poke Ball, and throws it onto the field. Primeape flies out, screeching, as it pummels its fists together. Sandslash glances back at his trainer, then gets into a battle position. Blue: Sandstorm! Zach: Brick Break! Primeape runs towards Sandslash, who begins summoning a large whirlwind of sand. Primeae leaps into him quickly, and slams his fist into Sandslash's head. Sandslash twirls around, dizzy, as Primeape delivers a Mega Punch that knocks him out. Primeape screeches loudly, pounding its chest. Blue sighs and recalls his Pokemon, twirling a Poke Ball on his finger before grabbing it, and slinging it into battle. Blue: Alright, Machamp, show these rookies how a real Fighting-type fights! Zach: We've beaten a Machamp as a Mankey, we can beat it as a Primeape! Blue: Alright, Machamp, use Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, and Brick Break at the same time! Zach: I see you've picked that up from the Dojo Master! Well, Primeape, show them some powerhouse Aerial Ace! Machamp's fists glow in different colors, and he launches towards Primeape, who has jumped into the air, and comes down in a spiral, a white glow forming around him. He slams into Machamp, who flies backwards. Machamp resumes its original attack, and Primeape skillfully dodges the Fire Punch and Thunder Punch, but the Brick Break skins him, causing him to stumble, and allowing the Ice Punch to hit him hard, freezing a part of his fur. Primeape looks at him angrily, and then uses Mega Kick, which lands on Machamp's face. Machamp staggers backwards, just as Primeape slams a Close Combat into him, and Machamp falls unconscious. Blue: No way! Zach: Alright! Good job Primeape! Blue recalls his Pokemon with a grimace. Blue: 2 left for me, 3 left for you! Still feel confident? Zach: Feeling better than ever! Primeape screeches in agreement, and Blue flings out another Poke Ball, and out comes a Cloyster. Zach: An Ice-type against a Fighting-type? Is that really a smart move? Blue: You'll see! Cloyster, Icicle Spear! Cloyster shoots a volley of sharpened icicles, with Primeape attempting to dodge each one. Finally, one hits him hard in the leg, and Primeape screams as he trips. They hit him harder, and Primeape is unable to get up, barely clinging to consciousness. Zach: Primeape, get up! You can do it! Blue: Shell Smash! Cloyster's power goes up immensely, and it uses Hydro Pump, defeating a soaking Primeape. Primeape: Pr... Primeape... Blue: 2 and 2... Zach recalls Primeape, and Ivysaur leaps onto the field. Ivysaur growls at the Cloyster, who smiles smugly. Cloyster: Cloy, Cloyster! Ivysaur: Iv, Ivysaur! Blue: Icicle Spear! Zach: Razor Leaf! They launch their attacks, the icicles being intercepted by the razor sharp leaves. After a few seconds of this, Cloyster uses Ice Beam, which Ivysaur dodges by using his Vine Whip to bounce up. The patch of earth where Ivysaur had been standing is now frozen solid with a flat layer of ice. Ivysaur launches a sphere of grass energy at Cloyster, which does a great deal of damage. Cloyster lets loose another volley of icicles,w hich Ivysaur intercepts with Magical Leaf, which finishes off Cloyster. Blue frowns and returns Cloyster, then grabs his last Poke Ball, and sends it out. Blue: My final Pokemon... I didn't expect it to come down to this... Go, my partner, Pidgeot! Pidgeot erupts from the Poke Ball, soaring upwards as it shrieks happily. Ivysaur looks at it warily, and takes a stance to fight. Zach: Ivysaur, return! Ivysaur turns around in surprise, but runs back up to Zach. Blue: So, you're switching. Smart choice. Zach: Alright! Go, Poliwhirl! Poliwhirl erupts from Zach's Poke Ball. Poliwhirl: Pol, Poliwhirl! Blue: A Poliwhirl? Easy enough... Use Wing Attack! Pidgeot swoops down from above, hitting Poliwhirl hard. Poliwhirl staggers backwards, and then is hit again by the Wing Attack. Pidgeot goes up, and swoops down for the third time. Zach: Go prone! Poliwhirl drops to the ground just as Pidgeot flies by him, dodging the Wing Attack. Zach: Now, get up and use Water Pulse! Poliwhirl jumps up, and launches its attack at Pidgeot, hitting it on the back of its neck. Pidgeot shrieks in pain, flying higher. Blue: Brave Bird! Pidgeot flies like a bullet towards the ground, covered in red energy. As it gets closer to the ground, it turns at a ninety degrees angle, and flies straight at Poliwhirl, the energy now blue. Poliwhirl goes wide-eyed, and tries to run, but Pidgeot hits him hard, and Poliwhirl goes flying into a wall, knocked out. Pidgeot caws happily, but takes some recoil damage. Blue: That leaves just Ivysaur... And it looks like we have a huge advantage on you! Zach: Advantages aren't everything! Ivysaur, show them how powerful you are! Ivysaur jumps into battle, and Pidgeot looks at it confidently. Ivysaur growls, as Blue issues the first attack. Blue: Sky Attack! Pidgeot flies into the sky, its eye gleaming yellow. It searches for weak points on Ivysaur's body, and as soon as it locates one right below Ivysaur's neck, it launches, covered in a blinding yellow energy. Zach: Sleep Powder! Ivysaur launches green spores into Pidgeot, who coughs as the spores get into his body. Pidgeot keeps on going, however, and slams into Ivysaur, hitting the weak spot. Ivysaur goes flying, and Pidgeot collapses to the ground, sleeping. Blue: Pidgeot! Ivysaur struggles up, looking extremely tired. Zach: Come on! Use Solar Beam! Blue: Pidgeot, come on, wake up! Now! Ivysaur charges it up on his back, the sphere growing larger and denser. Blue: PIDGEOT! Ivysaur launches the beam, and it goes straight towards Pidgeot. Blue: PIDGEOT, GET UP! Pidgeot snaps awake, and tries to fly, but the damage it's taken and the sluggishness from sleep keep it from flying high enough. In the end, Solar Beam hits Pidgeot square on the chest, and he flies into the wall, barely conscious. Pidgeot: P... Pidge... Pidgeot... Ivysaur: Iv... Ivy... Pidgeot collapses to the ground, as Ivysaur limps over to his trainer. Blue looks in disbelief, and recalls Pidgeot. He walks over to Zach, who's hugging his Ivysaur. Zach: You did great Ivysaur! Ivysaur: Ivy! Blue: Here. Blue opens his hand, and in his palm lies the Earth Badge. Zach takes it, grinning. Zach: Good battle, Blue. Blue: You won fair and square. I never expected you to win, honestly. But you did. So... Congratulations. Out of nowhere, Kevin bursts through the doors. Kevin: Did I miss the battle!? Zach and Blue both smile at each other, then burst out laughing. Blue: Yeah, you did. Zach beat me with his last Pokemon. Kevin: Aw man! Sounds like it was an exciting battle... Zach: It really was. The episode ends on a freeze frame of Zach, Blue, and Kevin together, all smiling giddily. Category:Episodes